A not so straight life
by angellemon
Summary: It was like a harem. Me and 4 beautiful girls, all best friends. I loved them. But which ones would fall for me the hardest? Which ones were lying? And which ones were straight? Lesbian, Girl x girl, shoujo ai, enter at own risk ; working on 4 chapters.


Hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this story of mine Hope you enjoy….! And all haters of non-straight people, please leave or i will blow you up and in your dreams i will create black colored tellitubbies that will rape you and let the floor eatchu up! Thanks.

Before i start, this story is about my life. My normal life being turned around. Love turned into war. And confusion ;D enjoy  
But really i hope many of you could relate in some way. I just needed to write out all my feelings i guess.  
This is my first fanfiction so please. im really just trying to sort things out.  
Thank you once again ;)

My first kiss was underneath my huge dining room table. She was on top and I below her. What could you possibly say? We were 2 little second grade students who were just playing. We still remain best friends but never spoke of it again unless it was a joke.

I had absolute no attraction to her. Of course she's the pretty type; skinny, girly, talented, and very affectionate towards people she cares about. In fact, she has a boyfriend now. And yes, I helped her achieve this goal, and I'm really happy for her. Now it was her turn to help me achieve my goal.

It was back in the 8th grade when I first "came out of the closet." Yes, I had the nerve, but it was only to her and her alone; even to this day. I knew she wouldn't be surprised. She was like my therapist, my helper, my 2nd conscience. I loved her as a best friend would. And as a best friend, I missed her so much when she had to switch to a public school. ( Yes, we went to private school, and we are high class-fancy-so to say). Then did I realize that I had to pull through the rest of my most anticipated year alone. And I was the type to worry. I worried that I would end up hating my last year at my amazing school. Unfortunately, I met the most amazing people in my life. Ever.

I really don't know how to describe myself so I'll let my friend type it up in first person (she can be a real bitch bragging about me. Such over-exaggeration is not necessary): I am damn rich. Just imagine me a princess like Chikane-chan from Kannazaki no Miko. Ever since I met THEM I've become the idol of the whole academy. They worship me! That's too bad I'm graduating this year…I'm an honor student. And I can play any sport and beat you at your own game. My mind is creative in its own way. I play many instruments and can sing pretty damn well. My future dream is to be an actress and travel the world….

But before I became famous and all, I was below the average known student. Oh god I was the odd one out! I was punk and quiet back then. Always depressed and mistreated. Misread is a better word. I guess I was seen differently…

Not until I met THEM. No, they weren't the high classy popular kids like you see in the movies, no, they were a year younger than me, 7th graders. They brought the life into me. They called themselves my "fanclub", and so I stuck along with it. They seemed nice afterall. Nicer than my class with no potential except sex and drugs.

So the club became bigger and bigger. Other classes screamed my name when I walked in, coaches, teachers, and other school parents acknowledged me, and I was the principal's favorite. Who was I? God? That's when it hit me: a storming wave of popularity. I started dressing nicer, being nicer and outgoing, started showing my potential talents, even flirting. I could not believe what had happened. It was like my little bubble of hell was…popped. Even my parents noticed that my state of isolation was shedding away. I was happy that something like this would happen to me. I was really happy.

Out of this whole fanclub I had a "top five."(THEM) They were the original characters; my true best friends indeed. I wasn't ashamed of having them as my best friends. Age doesn't matter. It consisted of 4 girls, and 1 guy. They even had special nicknames! We did everything together. There wouldn't be a day where we haven't talked or seen each other. And this is how I shall classify it:

The guy, his nickname Willbur, was….well you know the guy in the group. He was randomly stupid, but he has a soft side haha. He was one you could always talk to. Kinda. I pity him because he was always looked upon as the guy who only hangs out with girls. But, I mean he's gotta be a tough guy since he could put up with all that kinda shit people throw at him. He's an awesome guy. Just imagine his appearance: tall, brown hair, brown eyes, skinny, light-skinned, huggable, boyish in every single way except for his speech since he has braces.

His sister, nicknamed Cookie, was the closest to me. I trusted her the most. She was also the "middle person" in the group. She was the coolest so to say. Her personality was laid back, almost like mine. We could talk about anything. We would always argue on who's a better friend. And I also think that her laugh is contagious. Appearance: average height, brown hair, brown eyes, tan, cute, skinny, huggable. She's the type you would just walk up to and become her friend.

Now there's one more sister, squirrel. How should I say it. My first impression of her was when I was holding a door open for her. As she walked by she said her thank you. She stood there looking at me. I didn't mind, I thought she was waiting for a friend. She walked over and said, "Hey I saw your game the other day, I think you are really amazing at volleyball! ;)" I wasn't surprised. I thought she was another stalker from the lower grades. She was short, but looked so innocent. She said it and walked away to join her group of friends. Appearance: short, light skinned, brown/ blondish hair, brown eyes, adorable, extremely deadly huggable

Okay now here's a friend of theirs, she's nicknamed Chibi! She was the last of the top 5 I met. I know I played basketball with her and she was pretty good. But I never really noticed her until then. She was the funny type. Wow she was amazingly funny. I think she really opens up to me. She's the one I talked to everyday. But she's scary when serious. But either way, she's also one of those you can also talk to. Appearance: tall, skinny, light-skinned, golden hair always in a ponytail, blue eyes, mysterious is some ways, cute, huggable

Finally there's the club president nicknamed, Squishy. Once she got to know me, she stalked me. Anyday at anytime : either in the halls, at lunch or after school. But somehow I liked when she stalked me. She was the sweet kind that you could pet. She knew her way around the most difficult things, or so she thought so. Still, she was the life of the club. Appearance: blonde hair, short, light-skinned, green eyes, weird laugh, walked with pride

And what about me? Eh I'm too lazy so go read my profile first and maybe you'll get me a little bit. Teehee

We were all one group. All best friends together. What could possibly go wrong?

We were a typical cliché. Minus the whole popularity thing, we were still the typical cliché. Well, from one's eyes and gossip would they think that we were. Well, they think WRONG. Why? A typical cliché wouldn't have love problems. And sadly, the guy doesn't get involved at all. Yes, all the 4 girls and me. It wasn't until I finally realized that I was not straight. Not straight at all. I WASN'T STRAIGHT ANYMORE. But, I didn't have a problem with it. I was happy I wasn't plain old and boring. Holy fuck, I was attracted to girls my age.


End file.
